Innocence The Difference 'Tween A Boy And Man?
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Tony and Steve both wake up de-aged to the body of boys. The two men who don't really get along smoothly yet end up sticking together, because even a genius and a super soldier are stuck when you look 12 years old.


**Title: **Innocence The Difference 'Tween A Boy And A Man?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Go bother Joss Whedon.

**Notes: **Dedicated to Dillon :-) Based on the song Have A Nice Day by Bon Jovi, which Is where the title comes from too.

* * *

Tony's the second shortest Avenger and he proudly states, to anyone who'll listen, that Tony and Bruce aren't tall, because work went into their brains rather than muscles when they went into puberty. Not that Tony was without his share of those around his arms and so forth but when you sparred with guys built like Thor and Cap it's just that bit demeaning. Totally unfair too. That did not explain why, when Tony got up one day (after sleeping solidly for a day and a half) he tumbled, fell, hit the floor with an _oof_ and getting up again was considerably more difficult that it was usually. In addition, the world looked weird, like he'd lost a foot in height. Everything was bigger, taller, and when Tony looked down at himself, he yelped in horror. He was no longer the 5ft 8.5 inches of damned attractive, stubble wearing, suit filling billionaire super hero. He was more like 4ft 10 (so he had lost about 9 inches off his person in vertical height), and his hair was fluffier and thicker and oh was he freaking out! He covered both hands over his chest; the weighted feel of his arc reactor slowed his heart rate down, and his panicking lessened. Also, the elastic waist of his boxers he wore to bed had re-adjusted, so after untangling himself from the covers that had fallen with him, he did the one thing he thought of.

'JARVIS. Call Pepper please?' he asked and the AI sparked into life.

'Good morning, Mr Stark, you appear to have lost years' JARVIS said. Not helpful in the slightest.

'Yeah, I got that thanks JARVIS'

'Calling Miss Potts, sir'

'Hello Tony?' and Tony said to JARVIS:

'Make it a video call' the screen opened and Pepper's eyes widened in shock.

'Urr Tony'

'Hi Pep' man his voice was already getting on his nerves.

'What happened, what did you do?' Pepper asked, blinking.

'I did nothing! For once, might I add, this did not include me in any which way or form' he said, not pouting at all. Nope.

'You were cute when you were young' Pepper said after a moment's pause, tilting her head.

'Yes, thank you Pep. What do I do?' he said asked, flashing his usual grin.

'Don't move, I'll be back soon. I'll pick you up some stuff from the store okay. And Tony?' Pepper added. Tony nodded fast. 'Don't leave your bedroom. Bye, bye' she said, and off she went being as compartmentalizing as ever. He needed to give her a raise. Or buy her some Louboutin shoes.

'JARVIS, run a bio scan on me'

'Certainly, sir' and the AI began to do so, Tony bobbing on his feet. 'Sir, in scanning you and comparing those with your medical files, there does not appear to be anything wrong you. I concur you are a healthy 12 years old' JARVIS said blandly.

'But… that's not possible!'

'Around you, sir, the possibility is-'

'Shut up, JARVIS' Tony huffed, crossing his arms and frowning.

Well, waiting for Pepper was going to suck, even if she did arrive as quickly as she could.

So, Tony being Tony, did leave the bedroom and wandered around, against Pepper's orders but statistically he didn't actually listen to many people. Pepper was no exception to this rule – okay – not entirely true. When Tony got to the Cap's floor, he hatched a plan because there was a mischief in him he could never shake.

'Locate Captain Rogers, JARVIS?' he asked the AI.

'The Captain is his is room, sir'.

Perfect.

Tony walked along to the room, hid behind the wall, knocked on the door and waited. The door opened cautiously, so Tony jumped out pushing the door, not noticing how easy it was to do and toppled forward – the floor liking him today. Gravity thou art a heartless bitch.

Hang on.

Tony stilled, looking down at the person underneath him. The 6ft 2 super soldier was gone, only to be replaced by a not _that small _blond boy with very wide blue eyes, dressed in a t-shirt way too big for him and probably boxers underneath, the t-shirt kind of acted like a dress.

Blue eyes met brown and for the first time in knowing each other, they were in synchronisation.

'Fuck'

Tony got up, scrambling away, and staring down at the other man –well _boy._ Steve looked up at him through blond bangs, and scowled heavily at the billionaire.

'Hi there' Tony said eloquently.

'What is going on?' Steve asked, sounded shaken and Tony really couldn't blame him for that.

'Uhm. We appear to have been turned into kids. Somehow – don't really know my scans show nothing changed. Not even this' and Tony tapped the arc reactor, watching Steve's eyes zoom in on it and the super soldier suddenly went rigid. 'Ur Capsicle?' but the super soldier was in his own world, and man Tony knew about that. Actually... 'JARVIS, run basic bio scans on Cap' he said.

'Captain Rogers' scans show he is a healthy 12 years old, sir'

Steve looked at Tony again, and Tony continued.

'When you say 'healthy', what do you mean JARVIS?'

'He does not appear to have any of his illnesses, or allergies, which he did so at his age previously' and Steve visibly relaxed, sinking back into his arms, before hopping up onto his feet.

The two boys (this was not going to be easy) stood in close quarters, in similar fashion to how Tony and Steve had done on the hellicarrier after their first meeting.

'At least you're not taller than me' Steve said, the barest of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

'Hey, shut up blondie. Wh-'

'Sir, Miss Potts has just entered the premises and is wondering where you are' JARVIS commented helpfully.

'Thanks, JARVIS. Tell her to come to Cap's room' Tony beamed.

'Will do'

'But, Pepper-'

'Knows about this' Tony motioned at himself, 'Although she doesn't know about you. You might get a Pepper hug. Those are special. Treat them well if you get one' Tony said, and Steve's eyes widened. 'Pepper adores you. No more than me, obviously, but you're her second favourite' Tony rambled.

'Favouritism is a bad thing to fixate on, Tony' Pepper's voice said from the doorway, she was carrying bags, her fringe hiding her gaze, but when the CEO did look up, she gaped, looking between Tony and Steve. The super soldier waved shyly, hiding behind Tony a little, smiling at Pepper with an un-comfortableness that need not apply here.

'Oh. Are you okay Steve?' she asked wandering forwards, putting the bags down. Tony pouted.

'I get accused and he gets sympathy. You do have a favourite Pep' Tony crossing his arms over his chest.

'Oh hush. Has SHIELD been notified?' she asked, glancing at the two _used to be_ superheroes.

'NO' both Tony and Steve near enough shouted at the woman, then looking sheepish at their actions.

'Sorry. Just two members of Avengers Initiative will not be able to fit into their armour' Pepper said evenly, and crap Tony hadn't given that a second thought. Steve was looking at his arms and hands, and honestly, Tony could put money on him crying any minute now. Clearly, so did Pepper because she stepped in, bending down and enveloping Steve in a hug. Tony huffed, swinging his hands. Pepper let go of Steve, who whispered 'thanks', and put her hands on her hips, Tony grinning widely, holding his arms out.

'Can I get a hug too?' Tony asked, the woman rolling her eyes, ruffling his hair fondly and turning her attention to the bags.

'Come on! No fair' Tony complained and beside him Steve smirked. Bastard.

'Stop whining Tony. You're loving this' Pepper responded without a sideways glance. Okay, he'd admit he wasn't _hating this _per se, but _loving _was a bit strong.

'What did you get us?' Tony bounded.

'You're lucky I can buy for any possibility, Tony' which was Pepper's way of saying she accommodated for Steve's issue too, in that smart brain of hers.

'Yeah. Yeah. You're awesome, beautiful, and smart in one package' Tony said. 'Can you give me clothes? Standing around with you, and Steve when, us two, are half naked is not something I imagine when I'm in the body of a 12 year old' Tony said and Pepper and Steve gave him a look to convey exactly what they thought of that. 'Get over it' Tony added, weakly.

Pepper handed Steve some clothes and a pair of converse (at this size or age, Tony really couldn't give a damn, they were – weirdly – similar sizes) and the same to Tony. The super soldier went to the en suite to change to which Tony rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. Because, seriously?! Pepper glared at him, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow in silent reprimand. Tony pulled on the jeans, and didn't look at the print on the t-shirt he was pulling over his head until he spotted Pepper's grin. He glanced down. A dark blue t-shirt embellished with Captain America's shield. Oh great.

'Nice one Pep. Thanks' and she chuckled. He was shaking his head, bending down to do up his converse.

'Wait till you see Steve' and as if on cue, out walked the soldier, wearing a vintage red and gold Iron Man t-shirt and jeans. Tony laughed. Steve, seeing the emblem on Tony's t-shirt as he stood up with balled hands on his hips, chuckled lightly.

'Thank you, Pepper' he said and Pepper nodded, smiling.

'Right, time to alert SHIELD and, yes, I am doing this. It's better they know before the rest of the tower does' Pepper reasoned and she did just that. Tony didn't know why or how, but Pepper had Coulson on speed dial. Soon Coulson knew (and that meant they had to go to SHIELD medical, urgh) and Director Fury knew.

* * *

Oh man, Tony snapped at every SHIELD medical staff member when they insisted on taking samples, putting them through scans Tony already had JARVIS do, and it just took way too long. Steve scowled at young lady who took called him 'honey' every other sentence. He reiterated his previous thought process: to he hated the way his legs swung side to side on the bed. Coulson had the dignity to remain as impassive as he could, but Tony almost growled at the fondness even he could spot in Coulson's eye when he saw Steve.

When they were allowed to leave, Tony hopped off the bed, pushing past tall people in scrubs, and Pepper who speaking to a head doctor. He ran along corridors and up flights of stairs until he found an anonymous corridor that had no signs or cameras as far as he could tell. He hadn't paid all that much attention to whether the super soldier had followed him or not, a part of him sure that Steve would. Low and behold, as Tony came to a halt, he heard the sound of running feet slow to a stop. They were light heeled, even spread padding of a soldier's run. Tony swivelled on the toes of his feet, the rubber of his converse squeaking on the polished floor. Steve levelled his gaze with Tony, jammed his hands in his jeans pockets, and striding up to the billionaire to lean against the wall next to him.

'So, let me get this straight before I have one more person trying to take my blood and store it for medical development or something. We are completely normal - for 12 year old boys. There is absolutely nothing wrong with us whatsoever. Our height and weight are within the normal range, I still have my arc reactor, and you still have your serum?' Tony asked. Steve nodded slowly. Tony leaned back against the wall, sighing. 'Well ain't this wonderful'

'Very' Steve said sarcastically. 'This is strange' Steve said, bringing a hand up to run it through his hair. The blond strands flopped, sticking up everywhere.

'It is so very, very strange. My beard's gone' he complained, rubbing the baby-smooth skin of his jaw. Steve smiled, opened his mouth to say something before –

'There you are. Just because you are in the bodies of 12 year olds, does not mean you have the freedom to act like ones' Coulson said, mouth forming a thin line.

'Yes, sir, sorry sir' Tony mock saluted, Steve elbowing him in the ribs.

'Stark-'

'What? We can't at least have fun with this?' Tony interrupted, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

'It's actually advised that you do, while we figure out what is going on' Coulson said.

'_You_? Do you-' however, Steve cut across him, loudly.

'What Tony means, is that SHIELD will have to look far out, to see what's going on here. People don't go to bed like – well, me and Tony – and wake up like this' Steve flapped a hand between himself and Tony. 'Not unless-' and then Steve stopped, eyes widening, turning to Tony whose mouth dropped open. Not unless…

'Magic' Tony said through gritted magic. 'What, lovely being do we know who likes to use magic to piss off other people, Steve?' Tony asked.

'Loki' Steve said monotonously, and Coulson was tapping into the SHIELD network, via his earpiece, to notify Fury.

Tony was not amused.

* * *

Back at Stark Tower, Pepper accompanying them, Steve and Tony endured Clint's laughter at the pair and Natasha's head shaking but there was entertained smile quirking her lips. Once Bruce found out, he was sympathetic but said that at least they still were themselves inside. _The body is adaptable, the mind less so_ and Tony was grateful for that. He could carry on working at his normal speed.

Saying that both Steve and Tony were calm and collected when Thor arrived, was, well bullshit. Tony kicked, yelled and said that Thor needed to keep his brother in control, and get him down here to change them back. Steve had, granted, not kicked or screamed, but shouted over Tony shutting him up. Thor looked upset and sorry.

'My friends, I am deeply sorry for my brother's actions. I hope you shall not let this reflect on me in any way' Thor said and Tony did kinda feel bad for yelling at him, the god taking the shouting very well. Steve looked guilty, but no less annoyed.

'Of course not Thor. But, can you reason with him?' Steve asked, looking up at the very tall man. Thor was a head taller than Cap usually, so Tony smirked at how tiny Steve was compared to the other man. Not that Tony could talk really; Clint was happy leaning on his shoulder in that annoying way. He wasn't actually put all his weight all Tony, just doing it to irritate him. He never liked looking up to Legolas, and he liked it even less now.

'You two are so cute. It's heart breaking' Clint said as Tony handed Steve a diet coke from the fridge (no drinking now, because Tony's body couldn't handle the alcohol).

'Wow, you're heterosexuality is brimming right now, Barton' Tony said sarcastically and the archer just grinned.

'I can't be the only one, finding Captain America and Iron Man, like this, adorable?' Clint said.

'I must admit, it is rather sweet' said Bruce, the traitor.

'You two could model for GAP kids' Pepper said and that set Clint off again into cackling laughter.

Tony looked at Steve, paused, then slung an arm around Steve's shoulders, tipping his head and giving his best smile.

'Try Tommy Hilfiger, Pep' Tony said.

Steve smiled, smiled shyly and two different flashes went off. One from Clint's phone, the other from Pepper's .

* * *

So, he couldn't go to board or exec meetings fear the heads finding out that Tony Stark's feet now couldn't reach the floor when he sat on the leather chairs, but he could go and sit in the boardroom and talk to Fury. Tony shuffled his chair, with great difficulty until Cap pulled it, over towards Steve and Fury stared at the two of them like they were creatures he didn't know how to deal with. Tony had it on good authority (his own) that Fury never had, has, or will be having in the future, children. The man went on, talking about the Avengers and how this affected the balance of the team, and even Steve wasn't listening. The soldier was sketching, and Tony leaned just a teensy bit to the left, to see he was drawing Clint and Natasha opposite him. Steve was shading in a curl of Natasha's hair when Fury made then jump.

'Mr Rogers, Mr Stark, are you with us or are we boring you?' Fury said, in that not-shouting-but-I-am way of his.

'No more than usual, Director' Tony said idly.

'No we're listening' Steve said, barely looking up from his sketchpad. Tony had to hand it to him, woah. Fury lingered on Steve, until Steve gave his encouraging, all-American smile and Fury continued.

'You got to tell me how you do that?' Tony leaned in next to Steve's ear and whispered.

'Do what?' Steve whispered back, turning his head to blink innocently at Tony. His appearance similar to that of a puppy. How the hell does he do that, and get away with it?

'I know you, Rogers. Innocent doesn't work' Tony said and Steve slowly smiled, not breaking his gaze from Tony, then finding sketching two assassins more important.

* * *

'Tony, there's no way you can eat all that' Steve admonished as Tony dug a spoon up and down in the ginormous ice cream sundae.

'Sure I can! I'm 12. 12 year olds have bottomless pits for stomachs. Besides, it's called Stars and Stripes… so it's yours' Tony slid it over the counter top, smirking, and Steve's gulped.

'You really didn't have to' Steve said.

'Mine's coming. Dig in, Captain' Tony said, cupping his face with his hands, his elbows on the counter, pressuring the soldier with wide chocolate eyes. Steve blushed, easing the spoon out. The massive, red, white and blue, with star sprinkles and circular wafers sticking out of it, sundae was one for America's finest hero. Steve ate a spoonful, nodding appreciatively.

'It's really good'

'Proud to have it named after you, Stars and Stripes?' Tony asked in a lowered tone, teasing all the same.

'Most definitely' and Steve's Brooklyn drawl slipped causing the crease next to Tony's eyes to crinkle as he grinned brightly. When Steve's accent slipped, it just made Tony happy…

'Here you go, kiddo, enjoy' the parlour man with the funny, slanty, hat said, coming out of nowhere, and put Tony's sundae down in front of him.

'Cheers' Tony said, the guy wandering off to take orders from other customers.

The sundae was deep red like the Iron Man suit in strawberry flavour; the gold was in strips of caramel and damn was it nice.

'That's impressive' Steve said.

'I am so buying this store when I'm fully grown' Tony said around his spoon. Steve frowned, confused, looking down at his sundae, shaking his head with a smile. 'You, Rogers, are a genius for pointing this out' pointing the spoon at Steve, twirling it.

'It was Clint's idea actually' Steve conceded but Tony ignored him.

They ate in silence, relaxing in the buzz of the parlour, the voices around them, and god forbid the normalcy of it all. It had been a week since Tony had awakened to find himself back in the body of a prepubescent Tony, and Thor had gone off to Asgard to track down Loki and put things right, so when Tony didn't try to work, invent, and do the only other thing he was actually good at, he went out with Steve. He found, his 12 year old body, did not approve of such long nights that ended up doing in the work shop or laboratory. Steve also, slept many more nights since the change, not haunted by so many nightmares. So, Loki had sort of done them a favour? No. No. Tony would not accept that. Ever.

'You know, I hate not having my suit fit me' Steve said quietly. Tony glanced up from his sundae, swallowing his spoonful. Tony was about to say that he could build armour for both of them, if he had a week in his workshop, but – then again Fury had banned them from assisting the team anyway. They were too vulnerable, apparently. Which basically translated into: Fury could not be bothered to fill out the forms if anything did happen.

'Yeah. I hear that' Tony agreed. 'Fury's an asshole. _We_ are the team' Tony hissed angrily and Steve huffed a laugh.

'I know. He told us to _take a break_' Steve said, munching on a wafer stick.

'I think we'd look pretty badass, though' Tony said brightly, thinking about Steve and himself in their respective armour and being not even 5ft.

'We'd look like kids playing dress up' Steve said and the blond had a point.

'And that shield of yours would cover most of you – which in some way would be helpful if you count in the factors of you being in the front line all the time' Tony said. Yeah, that shield would be massive on Steve's body now. The super soldier nodded, his spoon hanging from his lips. Tony was scraping the remnants of his strawberry sundae from the glass.

Satisfied, not full, and relaxed, Tony suggested -

'Want to get some ice cream to go?'

'Sure' Steve agreed.

Tony went over to the main counter, ordered for the both of them, and returning with a tub for himself and Steve.

'Should like that one' Tony said dismissively, handing over the tub. They left the place, out into the bright New York sunshine, wandering aimlessly along the street. Steve's tub was called Brooklyn's Best, with a home town family recipe. His own, was double chocolate and raisin, and it happened to be the favourite of the pretty parlour girl who served him. Tony took out his cell phone, calling a car round.

'We going back to the tower?' Steve asked, slipping into the leather seats.

'Nope, thought Happy could drop us off at Central Park' and Steve bent forward, placing his tub of ice cream in the cooler, holding his hand out for Tony's. Tony had half a mind to just eat the rest of his, but succumbed anyhow.

Reaching Central Park, Happy slowed the car down, and Tony told him go, and that they'd likely be here for a while. They're still fine ice creams were a perfect match to the glorious day.

People were lining the grass, students, bankers and artists coming out of the Fine Arts Foundation. They found a spot, more secluded, near the trees and in The Ramble and sat down side by side, against the bark of a hefty tree. At the start of the whole Avengers Initiative, Tony had detrimentally said to anyone who bothered to pay attention, that he and Capsicle were too different. Grew up in different worlds completely, one a rich kid with everything he wanted in reach, the other a poor orphan who fought to follow the American army in WW2. And, granted, they didn't exactly get off on the right foot but out of everyone – aside from Bruce due to the guy being one of the few people Tony knew who could keep up with his physic-engineering babble – the Captain was the person Tony actually enjoyed spending his time with.

Don't get any ideas, okay, they're not joined at the hip, braiding friendship bracelets. They're tolerating and learning from each other's past, finding more things that intertwined the more they talked.

Maybe, just maybe, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Let me know if I should carry on or leave it and whether you like it :)


End file.
